


I Finally Won the Gold

by Mikasa361



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beka's deep in the feels, Happy Ending, Implied viktuuri if you squint, M/M, Short, Short work, Some angst, Yurio pls, fluffy goodness, pls don't hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikasa361/pseuds/Mikasa361
Summary: Knowing it was hopeless was only half of the battle...Otabek is in his feels during his free skate. What was it about that Yuri Plisetsky that he loved so much? And why couldn't he just accept the fact that he didn't have a shot...?Oh hey, I have a server for writing and stuff.Check it out right here!Come for writing tips- or bring some of your own! Either way, come visit that little snake with the top hat!





	I Finally Won the Gold

Knowing it was hopeless was only half of the battle. The rest was learning to let it go. This, Otabek knew, was a very daunting task. He knew it would be a long, rough road trying to deal with the heartbreak he was constantly suffering- as edgy as that sounded. Seeing his best friend in the arms of the one he loved stung, yet seeing the bright twinkle in his eye, it just filled Otabek’s heart with warmth.

Just… God damn, he wished it were him. 

It started with the stretches. Something in the way he stretched brought a stir within his heart. The way his limbs moved with such a lithe fluidity… It was almost painful. _Those stretches_ were almost painful. The stirs Otabek felt became increasingly more prominent as of late. Otabek once believed it was admiration for the younger skater. Most of these stretches Otabek knew he was never able to do. 

Then it moved to the way he spoke. The way his words rolled off of his tongue. It didn’t matter the language: Russian, English, the awkwardly broken Kazakh- no. Everything would glide from his mouth like the first snow of the year. It soothed its way into Otabek’s ears, smoother than the finest of silks. 

Then it went to the hair. God damn those graceful golden traces! They fell like waterfalls around Yuri’s face, framing it perfectly, until they hung down and around his shoulders. When he walked, they floated beautifully around him, creating the shimmery effect that, no matter what, was mesmerizing. How Otabek wanted to tame those wild locks, to take them and braid them and get them out of that stunning porcelain face. 

It moved back to his eyes- those cold, ruthless eyes of a soldier that drew him in so many years ago. Why was he so fixated on them? They were beautiful, yes- those sea-green eyes that shone in the sun like light through stained glass. Perhaps it was the impish glint they gave when he smiled. Or maybe it was the way they darkened when he glowered at JJ, or Viktor and Yuuri. Or perhaps it was how they gave the slightest hint of a deep, dark story that Yuri had yet to tell, yet were not quite open enough to show one his entire life’s narrative. He would never show it to any Average Joe- not now, not ever. Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps. 

It finally dawned on him when he saw the first of many Instagram posts. Yuri, looking as exquisite as ever, was side-by-side with a very handsome, tall, rugged-looking young man. His hair was as shaggy as his facial hair, and a dirty blonde color. The two were linking arms, Yuri giving the camera his signature one-finger salute. The gleam in the other man’s maroon-colored eyes could never match the intensity of Yura’s. 

**Первый из многих. Михаил, ты слишком чертовски.**  
_The first of many. Mikhail, you're too damn much._ Those words made Otabek’s heart plunge into his stomach. The acid splash made him feel sick. He just wanted to close out of the app, turn his phone off, and hide under the cover for hours on end until his mother made the best comfort food around. Alas, alas… Competition was a bitch. 

Days dragged into months, months cranked out hundreds of selfies- some with Mikhail, some without. They may have been happy. But Otabek was not. His heart continued to rest in the bottom of his abdominal cavity, rarely moving back up. He was lucky that he was good at hiding his feelings, because interviews would have sucked otherwise. 

These were the thoughts that passed through Otabek’s mind as he finished his free skate. His heart pounded in his chest, the rush of performing lifting it temporarily. The final performance of the season, his emotions brought something to his theme- _Unrequited_. No program of his ever felt so powerful, so alive, so _real_. The crowd roared with cheers and thundered with applause, flags of Kazakhstan waving in the air throughout the stadium…

...But not from the one person he wished to see. Yuri was in the back giving interviews, last time Otabek checked. He had no idea if Yuri even saw the performance, given that reporters loved to ask Yuri questions. He made his way to the kiss and cry. On his way, he saw Yuri and Mikhail near the locker rooms, and neither man looked happy. Otabek chose not to bother them- their conversation looked too serious to interrupt. _What is…?_ As Otabek took his seat, he watched Yuri intensely. Yuri grew more and more angry the more he spoke to Mikhail…

...Until he heard his score- he had beaten his Personal Best. His coach hugged him while he grinned. All that worked paid off- he wasn’t sure about gold, but at least a bronze was guaranteed with that performance. He may have even surpassed Yuuri Katsuki- who quietly applauded in his fiancé’s arms. He had done it- no, his rollercoaster emotions did. It was his most expressive performance yet!

“Бека!” A familiar voice called from behind- one of his favorite voices ever. It soothed his rushing heartbeat… He turned around and---

And felt lips crash into his own.

~10/20/17

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh thank you so much for reading!!! <3 Please check out my [Yuri!!! On Ice fan discord](https://discord.gg/tAcFWmT) to chat with me and tell me what you think!


End file.
